


Polaris

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [68]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birth, Cute, Daughter pregnant, F/M, Fluff, Girlfriend, Harrington-Hargrove Child(ren), Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Teen Pregnancy, boyfriend - Freeform, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Steve and Billy deal with their daughter’s pregnancy at 17.One-shot based on the song Polaris from the band Jimmy Eat World.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 2





	Polaris

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

**•Lizzie•**

I just woke up from the nap I attempted to take earlier. I tossed and turned most of the time but eventually dozed off only to be woken up by how fucking hot it got. I was tempted to sleep naked but didn't just in case one of my parents or brothers walked in.

I groan walking towards my bathroom to do my business. I have to pee just about every five minutes thanks to this little shit sitting on my bladder constantly. After I take care of that, I look at myself in the mirror and see how much the bags under my eyes have grown. This pregnancy completely sucks ass and I'm so ready for this baby to be out.

I throw my greasy hair up into a messy bun and leave my bathroom going to find whoever was home. Whenever I take naps during the day and wake up, everything else feels so off and I can't stand it. Like it feels like it's the next day, let alone the next year and it sucks.

Heading downstairs, I find my dad on the couch playing video games. He seemed to be the only one home so I went over and sat on the cushion beside him.

"Hey Liz, how was your nap?" He asks, looking up at me.

"Terrible. Where is everybody?" I ask, stifling a yawn.

"Mom’s at the store and the boys are upstairs in their room. I think they both have school projects so mommy wants them to get it done before they come and play with me."

"Oh, what's he getting at the store?"

"Um food for dinner tonight."

"Oh." I sigh, taking out my phone.

"How do you feel today?" He asks.

"I don't know, the same I guess, shitty." I've had an almost high risk pregnancy due to how the baby is in my uterus. I was put on a very strict bed rest but when my mom's not here I'm able to move around more. My doctor said though I could've gone into premature labor way before my due date but I'm due in like a week so I think I'm in the clear.

"Sorry, love. It'll be done soon. But you've learned your lesson haven't you?" He asks with a sly smirk on his face.

"Oh yeah, no need to say I told you so either. I got it dad."

"Okay, babe." He laughs and keeps his eyes on the screen focused on the game.

"Can Dylan come over?" I ask.

"I guess." He sighs clearly not pleased by him. It's been nine months you'd think he'd just forgive him by now but no he still holds the grudge of him getting me pregnant.

I mean I understand why he doesn't like him but Dylan is very respectful and mature towards them. He always makes sure he's as nice as he can be towards them and well my mom is okay with him, my dad not so much.

"Tell your mother that he's coming so he knows to buy enough food."

"Okay, thank you daddy."

"Mhm."

I get off the couch and waddle back to my room to call my mom and let him know about Dylan.

The baby was kicking a lot today and was giving me a bunch of heartburn. I don't know what I'm having yet but they say when you have heartburn it's usually a girl. I will be fucked if I had a girl, I mean of course I'll love her with everything I got but she's going to be just like me. Holy shit. So I'm hoping for a boy.

After getting off the phone with my mom, I felt a sharp pain on my side. I press my hand to my bump and hiss, breathing in and out.

A few more minutes went by and another pain came followed by wetness in between my legs.

"Ah, shit...DAD!" I shout and groan as this pain is now a contraction and is hurting a lot.

He came running in, almost tripping over my clothes.

"What's wrong?!" He asks, eyes wide ready to protect his cub.

"My water just broke! I'm going into labor! What do I do?!"

"Oh , my god you scared me." His hand flies to his chest and he smiles, catching his breath.

"DAD!"

"Okay, okay. Here I'll let you change into dry clothes first and, uh, Jace! Pax! Get in here!" He shouts for them and my twin brothers come in, just as shocked.

"Your sister's water broke so I need you guys to help bring the bags to the car and meet us down there."

"Right on it dad." Jace says with a nod and is followed out by Pax.

I'm lifted off my bed and dig through my drawers for clean pants. Once I find a pair, I go into my bathroom and change into them as best as I could then go back out with my dad. He helped me downstairs and out to the car.

He sat me in the front seat and my mom started to call me again.

I quickly answered the phone telling him what's going on and he screamed on the other end, causing me to go deaf from his excitement.

I get another contraction and lean my head back, gripping around my bump.

"Daddy...please hurry! I'm scared." I whine feeling it kick again.

"Don't be scared baby. I'm gonna get us there as fast as I can." He says and leaves the driveway. He puts his hand out and lets me squeeze it while he drives us to the hospital.

"I'm here and you're gonna be just fine, okay sweetheart."

"Okay." I slightly whimper and just hope we make it there in time because this baby doesn't seem like it wants to wait. Unless it's just me.

I had one of my brothers let Dylan know that we're on our way to the hospital. I was in too much pain to text him.

Once we arrived, I saw my mom waiting there in his hoodie and beanie, on his phone.

He opens my door and smiles at me.

"My grandbaby is on its way!" He squeals like a little girl, holding my hand while I get out. He holds onto me and the others go park the car while I'm brought inside.

I'm put into a wheelchair right away and a nurse comes to bring me to a room. My mom follows behind and stays with me the whole time.

When I'm put into my room, he helps me change into a gown and lays me down on the bed.

He pulls up a chair next to me and sits down, crossing his legs, still on his phone.

"Is daddy coming up?" I ask.

"Yeah. He and your brothers are in the elevator on their way up."

"Okay."

"Is Dylan coming?"

"I think so. I don't think he wants to miss this."

"He better not! Or else I'll hurt him myself."

"Oh please mom. Behave today, you and dad, just please for today. Let me have this day with no fighting or arguing about Dylan. Just give him a chance."

"Okay." He sighs, rolling his eyes.

"Thank you. Tell daddy too because I don't want him to ruin this for me and for my child."

"I will, Liz."

"Promise."

"Yes, I promise." He huffs clearly annoyed.

The three of them come in with my bags and Dylan comes in after them.

"Lizzie, baby! How are you? Does it hurt? Oh sorry I didn't get here sooner!" He ran to me, kissing me all over, right in front of my parents.

"I'm fine. Just the contractions are a little painful but it's all good."

"Good." He smiles and takes my dad's chair, bringing it to the other side of my bed. He holds my hands in his and stares at me in awe. Kinda freaking me out because I look gross right now.

"Oh don't worry about it, I'll just sit on the floor." My dad says and rolls his eyes.

My mom hides his smile and my brothers laugh to themselves while I feel my face grow hot from embarrassment.

"Sorry, sir. But I'm the father, I think I should be here."

"I never said you shouldn't. I just wanted to sit next to my husband that's all."

"Here babe, take my seat. I'll sit on your lap for now."

"No, it's okay Steve. I'm gonna go get something to drink. Boys do you want anything?"

"We'll go with you." They say, leaving the room.

"Steve?"

"I'm good, thanks though."

"Anyone else?" He asks, looking at Dylan.

"No thanks, I'm all set."

He nods and leaves my room.

I sigh looking back towards Dylan who was smiling.

"Can you believe our baby's gonna be here soon?"

"No I can't. But I'm so ready for him or her to be out of me already. This hurts."

"Mm, how do you think I felt?" My mom comments.

"You were older."

"Yeah by three years. I was twenty when I had you. You're seventeen, our bodies are different."

"Sure, whatever you say mom."

"It's not easy, Lizzie. Why do you think your father and I drilled it into every time we knew you were going to have sex to use protection? We knew something like this would happen and now look. I'm not trying to be mean but this gives you a chance to learn from your mistakes."

"I know mom, you don't have to remind me. I've been stressed about it since the day I found out. Can we please stop talking about it?" I ask, already upset that he's starting with me.

"Yeah."

I hope they can act mature while we're here. Dylan seems to be the only sane and normal one here with me. Who knows how my parents are going to be later on.

**-Few Hours Later-**

**•Steve•**

It was heartbreaking seeing my baby in so much pain. Her doctor had given her a small dose of Pitocin earlier because she wasn't progressing as fast and now she's flailing on the bed, seeking for prey.

She looked like a ravaged beast and I was afraid of her, honestly but I was the same way when I was pregnant with her. So like mother, like daughter, I guess.

Her doctor had just come in and informed her that she's ready to push and only requested to have Dylan and I in the room so Billy had to leave.

Before he walked out, I gave him a long kiss and hugged him. I was actually really anxious for Lizzie. She's young and about to give birth, it's a very scary and daunting feeling. People don't survive childbirth and it's been heavy on my heart if she doesn't survive. God my world would come crashing down.

Billy and I eventually let go of each other and I watched him leave the room.

I go back next to Lizzie and facetime him so that he could at least see some of the birth. I keep my phone above her bed and follow the doctor's orders as Lizzie gets ready to push.

"Next contraction Lizzie, I want you to hold your breath, chin to your chest, and push for ten seconds, okay?"

"Okay." She nods and tears fall from her eyes.

I smile down at her while rubbing her leg, soothingly.

"You're gonna do great, baby. We're here for you." I tell her.

She nods and lifts her head up getting a contraction.

"Lizzie, chin to your chest and bear down hard for ten seconds."

"Ready, go! Excellent, push, push, push push!"

"You got this Liz!"

"Agh!"

"Okay deep breath in, one more good long push. Really hard!"

"Come on baby, keep pushing." Dylan says, being as helpful as he could.

"Really hard, really hard. There you go!"

She grunts loudly and stopped, heavily breathing

"One more really hard."

She pushed, her face turning bright red, squeezing the shit out of my hand.

"Excellent, excellent, excellent."

"There you go, hun. Push just like that! Come on, come on, come on.

"You're doing great, baby." I said moving the hair out of her face.

She screamed a little and gave another strong push.

"Argh!"

**\---**

"Go really hard! Go for it! Go!"

She grunts loudly and lets it go. She's been pushing for over an hour and the baby is just starting to crown.

"Big deep breath in and again! Long and hard! Long and hard! Long and hard.... Push, push, push, push, push, push!"

"UGRH!"

"Good job, baby. They're almost here."

All of the sudden, the monitors started to go ballistic and more people ran into the room.

"What's going on?!" I ask, panic in my voice.

"The baby's heart rate is dropping. I need you to push really, really hard Lizzie to get them out, okay? Can you do that for me?

She nods and turns to face me with tears in her eyes. I had my own tears brim my eyes and run my fingers through her hair.

"It's gonna be okay. Stay focused and push really hard, okay?" She nods and smears her tears against her face.

"Okay, hun. You're getting a contraction, I need you to push really hard to get this baby out."

She grips around my hand and starts to push.

"Good job, Liz." She turns her head and whines out in pain.

"I know baby, I know. You're almost done, Liz." I kept running my fingers through her hair as she pushed.

"Okay, gotta get this head out! Push, push, push, push, push!"

"I can't! I can't! Please no more! Please make it stop!"

"Honey, you have to push and get this baby out or else you will hurt them, okay?"

She took a deep breath, nodding and pushed before grunting out in pain.

"Here comes the head!" She looks up at me and I smile, looking over her leg at my grandchild's head being born.

"Come on babe, you're almost done. I've got you." I tell her and she pushes again.

"Okay stop, don't push! The head is out!"

"You're doing great, babe. I see them. Keep doing what you're doing. Dylan tells her.

"Good, now just a little bit more." She said.

She groans and pushes, body trembling.

"Just a little bit more! Come on!" She pushed and let out one loud scream.

Her wails killed me and I felt so guilty just standing here holding her leg and her hand.

"There you go, Lizzie! Push harder! You got this! Push, push, push. You got this Lizzie! Don't stop! Push!"

"I'm trying! Agh!" She cried.

"Come on you're so close!" She clenched her eyes shut and pushed some more, squeezing every muscle to get this baby out..

"Here it comes baby, push!"

"AGH!!" She grunted and the baby was out.

I was smiling from ear to ear tears raced down my cheeks.

"It's a boy!" Her doctor happily announces.

They cut his cord then he's taken to the other side of the room to be checked right away before he can be given to Lizzie.

Dylan bent down and gave her a kiss, both crying over the birth of their son and I reached up to get my phone. I see Ryan's face full with tears of joy and that smile of his.

"We have a grandson!" I tell him.

He laughs and wipes his eyes telling me he loves me then hangs up.

"I'm so proud of you baby, he's beautiful." I tell her, kissing her forehead.

They bring the baby over after a few minutes letting us know that he's healthy and it was due to him being in distress.

But he was perfect and was here and Lizzie was finally done with being pregnant. Thank god!

**•Billy•**

(Rewind)

I just left the room and Steve facetimed me right away so that I could at least watch my grandchild being born. I returned to the waiting room where everyone else was and sat in between my boys.

I held my phone out and could just see over her body which was good because I didn't want to see all that down there.

_ "Lizzie, chin to your chest and bear down hard for ten seconds." _

_ "Ready, go! Excellent, push, push, push push!" _

_ "You got this Liz!" _

_ "Agh!" _

_ "Okay deep breath in, one more good long push. Really hard!" _

_ "Come on baby, keep pushing." _

_ "Really hard, really hard. There you go!" _

_ She grunts loudly and stopped, heavily breathing _

_ "One more really hard." _

_ "Excellent, excellent, excellent." _

_ "There you go, hun. Push just like that! Come on, come on, come on. _

_ "You're doing great, baby." _

_ She screamed a little and gave another strong push. _

_ "Argh!" _

**-One Hour Later-**

_ "Go really hard! Go for it! Go!" _

_ She grunts loudly and lets it go. She's been pushing for over an hour and the baby is just starting to crown. _

_ "Big deep breath in and again! Long and hard! Long and hard! Long and hard!" _

_ "Push, push, push, push, push, push!" _

_ "UGRH!" _

_ "Good job, baby. They're almost here." _

All of the sudden, the monitors started to go ballistic and more people ran into the room.

_ "What's going on?!" Steve asks. _

_ "The baby's heart rate is dropping. I need you to push really, really hard Lizzie to get them out, okay? Can you do that for me? _

At that moment, I felt myself pale and swallowed hard, feeling a lump in my throat. Tears pooled into my eyes and I held my hand over my mouth, unsure of what's going on. The connection started to grow poor and my heart was racing. What was happening to my baby?

_ "Okay, hun. You're getting a contraction, I need you to push really hard to get this baby out." _

_ She grips around my hand and starts to push. _

_ "Good job, Liz." She turns her head and whines out in pain. _

_ "I know baby, I know. You're almost done, baby." _

_ "Okay, gotta get this head out! Push, push, push, push, push!" _

_ "I can't! I can't! Please no more! Please make it stop!" _

_ "Honey, you have to push and get this baby out or else you will hurt them, okay?" _

This is killing me hearing her in so much pain and the monitors were beeping like crazy. Was she going to survive this?

I couldn't help but cry and worry about them. Jace grabbed onto my arm, squeezing it unsure of what was happening with his sister.

_ "Here comes the head!...Okay stop, don't push! The head is out!" _

_ "Good, now just a little bit more." She said. _

_ "Just a little bit more! Come on!" She pushed and let out one loud scream. _

_ "There you go, Lizzie! Push harder! You got this! Push, push, push. You got this Lizzie! Don't stop! Push!" _

_ "I'm trying! Agh!" She cried. _

"Push baby, come on you're almost done." I said knowing she can't hear me but still. She was so close to getting that baby out.

_ "Come on you're so close!" _

_ "Here it comes baby, push!" _

_ "AGH!!" She grunted and the baby was out. _

_ "It's a boy!" Her doctor happily announces. _

"A boy! It's a boy!! Yes!" The three of us jumped up and hugged each other while everyone else just smiled.

I hugged both my sons and continued to cry hearing the cries of my grandson.

The camera starts to move and I can now see Steve’s tear stained face.

"We have a grandson." He says.

I laugh, wiping my tears. I hang up and look back to my boys, so relieved that the baby is here and Lizzie’s okay.

My phone goes off again and I see that Steve sent me pictures of the baby. I open them and smile even more. He was so fucking cute, literally how?!

I show everyone and we all ogle over the baby. I can't wait to meet him.

**•Steve•**

Dylan just cut the little bit of cord that he had left on in front of the clamp and he was getting ready to be laid onto Lizzie's chest.

I undid her gown so that she can have this bonding moment with her son. The nurse helped her nurse the baby and I just couldn't stop crying. Everything about this was perfect.

**-Few Hours Later-**

Billy and the boys came to meet the baby. He was awake and was taking an interest in seeing the blobs of everyone's faces.

I just handed him to Billy and he smiled while holding his grandson.

"Do you have a name for him yet?" I ask her.

She looks at Dylan and nods. "Yes...But I'm gonna cry if I say it." She says, starting to tear up.

"Well what is it?" Pax asks.

"His name is Carson William Monroe."

Billy turned away, while holding the baby, and sobbed.

Lizzie wiped her own tears and he turned back, kissing her cheek. "He's one rad little dude." He says, handing the baby back to her.

She smiles, thanking him and takes her son.

We left the happy couple so they could have some time alone with their son and went to go grab some food.

While walking to the cafeteria in the basement, Billy and I held hands and swung them back and forth, happily.

"I can't believe I'm a gigi at thirty seven."

"Mmm, me too! Remember when she was born? How little she was and how much she loved laying on my chest?"

"Of course. That was my favorite. You never knew how hot you looked all chiseled out, having a baby girl lying on your chest then when the twins were born forget about it. I was horny everyday."

"Steve! Oh my god! Not in front of the kids!"

"Sorry!" I laugh as we enter the cafe searching for a place to eat.

"Now we have a grandson and are grandparents. Time goes by so fast."

"It really does. At least we still have these two for a few more years."

"Oh yeah, they're never leaving the house. Right boys?"

They nervously smile at me and I go give them both a kiss embarrassing them.

"MOM!?! REALLY?!"

"What?! Just want my babies to know how much I love them!"

"Ugh! I'm so moving out at eighteen!" Have said wiping off the kiss.

"I second that!" Pax adds.

What idiots I gave birth too.


End file.
